


Most crippling weakness

by AnLeen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arkham Asylum, Betrayal, Blackgate Penitentiary (DCU), Blackmail, Canon Compliant, Courtroom Drama, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Post-Episode: s05e11 They Did What?, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnLeen/pseuds/AnLeen
Summary: Альтернативное развитие событий, где Освальд и Эдвард не были разлучены на десять лет.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 8





	1. Both of us guilty of crime

Эдвард не заметил, как прошло уже почти полгода относительно мирной жизни. Он видел, что Освальд, кажется, был искренне рад остаться в этом городе, несмотря на подорванное здоровье и измотанные нервы. Только это и заставляло не жалеть о своëм выборе.

В их отношениях уже не было сильного напряжения, но и особого тепла тоже. Эд лично следил за состоянием правого глаза Освальда и с подозрением смотрел на Джисипиди. Освальд же мог во всех деталях рассказывать о своих планах на Готэм, любил его по-своему, странной, извращённой любовью. А Нигма душил в себе презрение ко всем его жителям. Освальд ратовал за полное восстановление города, готов был бороться за своё законное наследие, за которое заплатил потом и кровью, а Эд… Эд никогда его не любил.

Не любил, когда ему, ещë ребëнку, приходилось выживать под градом насмешек. Не любил, когда забитого и странного криминалиста все те, кого он в разы интеллектуально превосходил, считали либо фриком, либо пустым местом. Не любил, когда, бросив построенную с нуля субмарину и перечеркнув планы на нормальную жизнь, пошёл умирать за него. Не любил и сейчас.

Он не разделял чувств Освальда к этому неприветливому и отталкивающему городу, чьë название, словно предупреждая, отражало всю его суть*. Готэм — лишь клочок земли, на котором ему не посчастливилось родиться.

Но почему-то каждый раз, находясь в этом прогнившем насквозь месте, он, просто наблюдая за Освальдом или будучи рядом с ним, чувствовал теплом разливающееся в груди спокойствие.

***

Я могу подкрасться сзади или поджидать тебя впереди. Но когда я покажусь, ты уже не будешь прежним. Что я?

 _Предательство_.

Освальд резко вскинул руку и направил пистолет на Гордона, будто не замечая ещё около десятка людей, целящихся в него.

— Скажи, Джим, — в его голосе не было ни намёка на гнев. В нём слышалась лишь усталость. — После всего, через что мы прошли, после всего, чего добились вместе, — он обвёл взглядом людей Гордона, — это то, что я заслужил?

— Ты сам понимаешь, что представляешь потенциальную угрозу для Готэма, — ответил Джим, не сводя с Освальда взгляда.

— Ах, угрозу… — сказал Кобблпот и горько усмехнулся. — Да, ты прав, — добавил он уже тише, и его голос дрогнул. — Конечно… Особенно тогда, когда был готов умереть за него на тех баррикадах! — зло выкрикнул он и бросил на Джима полный ненависти взгляд. Его трясло от злости, от обиды. Но рука не дрожала.

— Твоё место в тюрьме, Кобблпот.

Злость приглушило разочарование.

Освальд всё ещё не мог смириться с тем очевидным фактом, что человек, с которым он бок о бок защищал город, человек, которого он когда-то хотел считать своим другом, сейчас стоит перед ним с ордером на арест и направляет на него пистолет. Он прекрасно помнил, как просил о помиловании. И за себя, и за Эда. Потому что знал, что сам Эд Гордона никогда ни о чём не попросит.

— Освальд, опусти оружие, — предупредил Гордон. — Для твоего же блага.

— Я понимаю, что вам ничего не стоит пристрелить меня прямо здесь, — Освальд усмехнулся. — Но тогда ты сдохнешь вместе со мной! — выкрикнул он, прицелившись прямо в голову Джеймса.

Он прекрасно понимал, что с его травмой было проблематично даже взять какую-то вещь и не промахнуться, не говоря уже о стрельбе с нескольких ярдов. Но он не мог позволить себе просто сдаться, опустить оружие. Позволить Джиму уйти невредимым. Не после всего.

Возможно, думал Освальд, их история уже затянулась. Интересно, сколько раз Гордон пожалел, что не пристрелил его тогда, в их первую встречу? Сколько раз пожалел, что не смог отнять жизнь даже у такого, как он? Это всё было странно, изломанно и неправильно с самого начала. Пожалуй, их история, которая, по сути, не должна была начинаться вовсе, действительно затянулась. И сейчас подошла к своему логическому завершению.

— Не стрелять! — крикнул Гордон своим людям, а затем вновь посмотрел на Пингвина. — Мне жаль.

Он вдруг медленно опустил оружие, и Освальд заметил мелькнувшее в его глазах то ли сожаление, то ли жалость. Ни то, ни другое ему не понравилось. Он сжал рукоятку крепче, до мелкой дрожи в затёкшей от напряжения руке.

Только сейчас он заметил ещё одного полицейского, до этого момента стоявшего за дверью. А с ним — Нигму с приставленным к голове пистолетом. Освальд судорожно глубоко вздохнул и перевёл на Джима разочарованный и испуганный взгляд. Эд не смотрел на него, потупив глаза в пол. Но Освальд всё же увидел, как едва заметно исказилось его лицо, когда пистолет с грохотом упал на пол. Кобблпот поднял руки, и Гордон дал своим людям команду отставить.

Величайшая слабость Освальда Кобблпота — его сердце. И он знал это, принял её, сжился с ней, смирился. В отличие от Эда, он никогда не пытался отрицать её. И думал, что, возможно, поступал верно. По крайней мере, он точно знал, что ему есть, что терять.

Знал и то, что глупо было обзаводиться слабостью в такое время. Ещё глупее — демонстрировать её. С его родом деятельности это было недопустимо. По его вине погибла мама, едва не погиб Мартин, а сейчас из-за него же Эдварду могут вынести мозги. Он не раз задумывался о том, что его любовь приносит только боль тем, кого он любит. И сейчас перед ним стояло живое тому доказательство. Снова. Освальд не любил лгать себе и признавал, что Эд давно стал его слабым местом, болевой точкой. Даже когда их связывала лишь вражда, он решил заковать его в лёд, вместе с ним похоронив в ледяном саркофаге и часть себя — своё сердце.

Когда-то давно Эдвард сказал ему, что он всегда будет проигрывать, потому что позволяет своим чувствам управлять разумом. Освальд не раз убеждался в том, что он прав, но давно смирился с наличием у себя сердца. Он не мог его вырвать, выжечь или вычеркнуть анатомически. Оставалось лишь жить с ним.

— К чему эти формальности? — спросил Освальд и поморщился, когда наручники холодом обожгли его запястья. Эда уже вывели из помещения, поэтому он добавил: — Ты знаешь, что я и так пойду.

— Не пытайся перечить правилам хотя бы сейчас, — устало сказал Джим.

— У тебя всегда всё по правилам. По закону, — досадливо фыркнул Освальд. — Думаешь, в жизни ты всегда во всем будешь прав, следуя лишь правилам на каком-то клочке бумаги?

Гордон ничего не ответил.

Всю дорогу до участка Освальд молчал, расфокусированным взглядом смотря куда-то сквозь переднее сиденье и глубоко задумавшись. Вряд ли его определят в Аркхэм. А вот Эда — да. Но суда ещё не было, да и вряд ли он состоится в ближайшее время.

— От меня было бы больше пользы, будь я на свободе, — Кобблпот, сидящий в одной из камер участка, пожал плечами. И отметил, что Джим всё-таки решил не пристёгивать его наручниками к столу.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь.

— Ты совсем не изменился.

— Не могу сказать о тебе того же.

Освальд пожал плечами.

— Меня ведь не в Аркхэм определяют?

Он пытался оставаться спокойным: строить из себя обиженного и оскорблённого в лучших чувствах всё равно было бессмысленно.

Может быть, Гордон прав, и он действительно в какой-то мере изменился. Если бы не Эд, то он, скорее всего, хотя бы попытался выбраться отсюда. Закатил бы скандал, стал бы сыпать обидами и обвинениями, а, может, и вовсе нажал бы на курок ещё при аресте, положив конец этой истории длиной в несколько лет, предательств и невыполненных обещаний. Но Нигма тоже находился в руках полиции, и усугублять его положение совершенно не хотелось. Если Эда уже использовали против него, то могут сделать это повторно.

— Да. Блэкгейт.

— Так когда начнётся судебный процесс?

— Не могу сказать точно. Сам знаешь о положении в городе. Тем более что он обещает быть довольно объёмным.

Он не стал спрашивать о Нигме: стратегия полиции и так была ясна. Интересно, Эд уже понял, к чему всё идёт?

— Джим, — позвал Кобблпот уходящего Гордона. — Я могу поговорить с ним? — спросил он с какой-то обречённостью в голосе. Поколебавшись пару секунд, Джеймс утвердительно кивнул.

Что-то сжалось у Освальда в груди, когда Эда привели к нему. Тот скрестил руки в замок и отвëл взгляд. Кобблпот молчал, не зная, что сказать. Эдвард ни разу даже не взглянул на него.

— Освальд, — на выдохе начал он, всё так же смотря на свои руки. — Мне жаль, что так вышло, и я…

— Тебе не стоит винить себя в произошедшем, — мягко перебил его Кобблпот.

— Я не виню, — тихо отозвался Эд, наконец подняв взгляд. — Просто… — он запнулся. — Неважно.

— Ты ведь знал, что…

— Догадывался, — ответил Эдвард и поморщился.

— Но всё равно остался здесь, — надтреснутым голосом констатировал Освальд. Нигма, ничего не ответив, нахмурился и отвёл взгляд, явно ожидая вопроса. Но Освальд ни о чём не спросил.

Эдвард действительно ожидал такого развития событий. Возможно, он просто был менее наивен насчëт Гордона. Первые недели после осады Эд вёл себя особенно напряжённо и ожидал проблем от полиции. И именно те несколько недель ещё больше сблизили их с Освальдом, ведь Эд находился рядом с ним практически постоянно. Нигма знал, что тот сам способен о себе позаботиться. Но полгода назад, когда в городе всё ещё был острый недостаток медикаментов, ему было спокойнее самому наблюдать, как рана заживает без осложнений. Возможно, им руководило лишь чувство вины. Возможно, что-то ещё.

И всё же Нигма постоянно чувствовал угрозу, исходящую от полиции и от Гордона в частности. Скорее всего, эти подозрения были основаны только лишь на его очевидной нелюбви к Джеймсу, зародившейся ещё давно и со временем лишь разрастающейся. Но наиболее логичным решением было уезжать из города сразу же, как только восстановили связь с материком. Однако он знал, что Освальд не послушает его. Ведь тот остался в Готэме даже тогда, когда его буквально сровняли с землёй. И он любил этот город, защищал его, своё наследие. Освальд многим пожертвовал ради этого места, и Эд, даже не понимая его настолько сильной привязанности, счёл неправильным пытаться его в чём-то переубедить.

Но шли дни, недели, а никаких новостей от полиции не было. И сейчас, когда прошло уже почти полгода, он расслабился и даже почти поверил в то, что Освальду удалось уговорить Гордона. Почти поверил, что для них всё обошлось: возможно, когда оба осознали, что больше не смогут предать друг друга, судьба действительно решила дать им шанс. Но думать так было слишком опрометчиво, и сейчас Нигма жалел о своей оплошности.

— Я, если честно, не так хорош в оригами, — Освальд нервно улыбнулся, через край стола приблизился к Эду и достал карту из его нагрудного кармана, что возле сердца. Что-то написав на карте ручкой из своего пиджака, он принялся складывать какую-то фигуру. Через пару сгибов Эд распознал подобие вопросительного знака, хотя тот больше напоминал крючок. Слабо улыбнулся уголками губ.

Он молча сжал карту в кулаке, когда в комнату вошёл один из полицейских, а после так же молча покинул камеру. Освальд лишь проводил его взглядом.

Он не знал, когда они увидятся вновь, да и увидятся ли вообще. Главное сейчас — выжить, адаптироваться, найти выход. И сохранить здравость рассудка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Строка для названия взята из песни “Protect me from what I want” — Placebo.
> 
> *Слово “Gotham” созвучно с “goddamn” — «про́клятый».


	2. And both of us sentenced to time

Аркхэм ничем не отличался от себя прежнего. Стены были такого же грязно-белого цвета, пахло сыростью и чем-то запревшим, а яркий плакат об эффективности здешнего лечения никак не разбавлял общую атмосферу безысходности. Эда заперли здесь всего пару часов назад, успев нагрубить при выдаче постельного белья и осмотрев каждый дюйм тела. Но он всё-таки пронёс карту — единственное материальное напоминание об Освальде — в камеру. Это была небольшая, но победа.

Эдвард уже успел бегло оценить состояние здания после «восстановительных работ» и, слегка прищурившись, самодовольно ухмыльнулся: реализовать план освобождения оказалось ещё проще, чем он думал. От нового персонала разило халатностью и пренебрежением: проблемы с финансированием присутствовали во всех сферах труда, да и кто будет заморачиваться из-за моральных уродов, фриков и отбросов общества? Нигме определëнно не нравилось причислять себя ни к одной из этих категорий, однако он понимал, что даже в таком положении можно остаться в выигрыше.

Нигма не боялся заточения, одиночества, лишений, а годы в криминальном деле научили его быть терпимым к боли. Не боялся, потому что знал: он выберется отсюда, и очень скоро. Когда у тебя ничего нет, тебя не удержит ни одна тюрьма. Ведь у человека, которому нечего терять, нет слабостей. А Эд потерял всё. Вернее, у него всё _забрали_. Его заслуги забыты, имя — стёрто. Нет, ему не нужно было признание этих скучных, заурядных людей, не нужна была их благодарность. Но слишком долго он был таким же заурядным, чтобы позволить себе сгнить здесь, в тюрьме для душевнобольных, где о нём уже никто не вспомнит.

Нигма замер, услышав эхом отражающиеся по коридору шаги. Мерные, широкие шаги на армейский манер. Охрана в это время не патрулирует, значит… Понятно. Через несколько секунд дверь с характерным скрипом отворили, и догадка Эдварда подтвердилась: повернув голову, он увидел Гордона.

— Пришёл провести инструктаж? Это вовсе не обязательно, — съязвил Эд, ухмыльнувшись.

— Не совсем, — сдержанно ответил Джеймс, оставаясь у двери и этим давая понять, что разговор будет коротким.

— Я здесь надолго не задержусь, ты знаешь это, — Эд пожал плечами и усмехнулся. Он уже был здесь, изучил это место, его законы, людей, поэтому даже в этой тюремной рубашке и в окружении четырёх блёклых стен чувствовал себя вполне уверенно.

— Думаю, придëтся всë же задержаться, — сухо отозвался Джеймс.

— Знаешь что? — Эдвард наигранно сосредоточенно нахмурил брови. — А я так не думаю.

— Знаю. И поэтому я здесь.

Эдвард закатил глаза.

— Честно говоря, твои попытки запугивания не очень эффективны. Может, тебе лучше по...

— Кобблпот.

Эд остановился на полуслове, а потом изменился в лице и посмотрел на Джеймса изумлëнным взглядом.

— Сейчас он в Блэкгейте. Полностью под контролем полиции.

— О, Джимбо, ты ведь не можешь просто…

— Мне жаль. Но другого выхода нет.

Дверь камеры захлопнулась. Эд подошëл к ней, и теперь между ним и Джеймсом была только тонкая железная решëтка.

— Гениальный план. Ты же не думал, что я поведусь на это, верно?

Эдвард уже не улыбался и не пытался ëрничать. Его голос был ровным и низким.

— Верить или нет — твой выбор, — сказал Гордон, смотря Нигме в лицо, и отошëл от двери.

Когда шагов не стало слышно, Эдвард с силой ударил по двери рукой.

За месяцы жизни в Аркхэме он научился приспосабливаться и хитрить, манипулировать и договариваться, поэтому не боялся, когда его задержали. Даже сидя в полицейском участке в наручниках на запястьях, Эдвард чувствовал, что контролирует ситуацию. Но тогда он ещё не знал, что от его выбора будет зависеть не только собственная, но и чужая жизнь.

Он думал, что терять ему больше нечего, был уверен, что выберется из этого мерзкого места при первой же возможности, и даже не предполагал, что его слабость _настолько_ очевидна. Эдвард Нигма составлял сложнейшие планы, понимал психологию и мотивы других людей, был гениальным стратегом, но, занятый продумыванием деталей, не замечал очевидного. В отличие от Освальда. Возможно, он был излишне импульсивен и временами наивен, но Эд не исключал, что тот понял, к чему всё идёт, уже в участке. Или, может, даже раньше.

Эдвард прислонился к двери спиной. Снял очки и помассировал пальцами уставшие глаза. Освальд стал его единственной слабостью, и Эд, кажется, только сейчас начал осознавать это в полной мере. А он всегда знал, что от слабостей нужно незамедлительно избавляться. Ведь человеку, который никем не дорожит, нечего терять. Это _свободный_ человек.

Он помнил тот вечер после битвы. Помнил, как обнимал Освальда, занеся за его спину нож, и чувствовал его тяжëлое горячее дыхание на своей шее. Не ударил. Прижал теснее. Спрятал нож.

Освальд и возможное будущее с ним были ценнее их прошлого. Но ценнее ли собственной жизни?

***

Гордон не знал, чего ожидать от Нигмы, ведь именно он был слабым звеном в алгоритме, именно из-за него ставилась под вопрос реализация плана. Да, сложно было не заметить, что он и Кобблпот были довольно близки, особенно в последние месяцы. Но Джеймс давно был знаком с Эдвардом Нигмой и знал, что тот из себя представляет. Психопат, ублюдок со стремящейся к нулю эмпатией. Джим прекрасно помнил, чем для Лесли обернулась его любовь, и, честно говоря, был даже немного удивлён, что Освальда ещё не постигла та же участь. Потому что такие, как Нигма, не способны на жертвы. Такие, как он, всегда будут выбирать себя, какой бы ни была цена.

Придумать способ, как удержать Пингвина в тюрьме хотя бы до суда, было несложно. Джим прекрасно видел его отношение к Эдварду и то, на что тот мог ради него пойти. Он пытался прикрыть Нигму даже тогда, когда выяснилось, что тот стоит за взрывом Убежища и сотнями смертей. Джеймс искренне не понимал, что́ такого особенного было в Нигме, что пробуждало в Освальде, способного пройтись по головам и оставить после себя гору трупов, слепую самоотверженность.

Кобблпот не станет рисковать, Джим был в этом уверен. Но решится ли на это Нигма — лишь вопрос времени.

— Пингвина и остальных уже определили? — устало спросил он Буллока, стоящего около полицейской машины.

— Должны были, — ответил тот, пожав плечами. — Тебя подбросить?

Джим кивнул.

— Выглядишь так, будто тебе жаль, — голос Харви заставил Джеймса оторваться от окна.

— На самом деле, это странно, когда для того, чтобы следовать закону, самому приходится преступать закон.

— У нас не было выбора, — Буллок пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Рано или поздно они бы возобновили свою деятельность. Пингвин начал бы отстраивать свою империю и устраивать мафиозные разборки каждую неделю, а Нигма — раскидывать по всему городу взрывчатые устройства во время очередного рецидива. А оно нам надо? А сколько гражданских могло бы пострадать, будь они на свободе? Но благодаря силам полиции они в тюрьмах, где им и место.

Джеймс молчал, нахмурив брови, поэтому Харви продолжил:

— Слушай, я не знаю подробностей их взаимоотношений и знать, если честно, не хочу. Но это не повод смягчать наказание и идти у них на поводу. Твоё дело — обезопасить город. А вот кого нужно для этого устранить: Нигму, Пингвина, да хоть Пресвятую Деву Марию, — дело последнее.

Гордон кивнул, и этим его участие в разговоре ограничилось.

Блэкгейт был отвратительным местом, но всё же чуть более приятным, чем Аркхэм. Джим уже был здесь, но в качестве заключённого, а не комиссара полиции. А мысль о том, _из-за кого_ он оказался здесь, поднимала волну глухой ярости. Но сейчас из-за этого же человека отбывать свой срок здесь должен был Освальд Кобблпот, и Джим подумал, что у судьбы весьма своеобразное чувство юмора.

Освальд сидел на койке вполоборота к вошедшему Джеймсу, но его взгляд был направлен куда-то вниз. Гордон демонстративно аккуратно закрыл дверь и мерными шагами прошёл внутрь камеры, но так и не добился никакой ответной реакции.

— Ситуация отвратительна, я знаю, — осторожно начал Джеймс. — Но не жди от меня сочувствия или понимания.

— Я уже слышал это, — негромко ответил Освальд бесцветным тоном.

Он так и не поднял голову, и Джиму стало не по себе оттого, насколько безэмоционально и пресно прозвучал голос бывшего короля Готэма. Он не привык видеть Кобблпота таким. Тот никогда не пытался скрывать своих эмоций и при надобности мог мастерски ими управлять. Поэтому Джим за все годы их своеобразного сотрудничества так и не научился отличать его искренние эмоции от очередного фарса. Гордон видел его умоляющим и насмехающимся, плачущим и оплакивающим, взбешённым и торжествующим. Но настолько отстранённым он предстал ему впервые.

— Дело уже завели. Пока ведётся сбор доказательств.

— Понятно.

Гордон прочистил горло.

— Я не хочу этого, но ты, видимо, догадываешься, что в случае побега или попытки сбежать…

— Убьёте Эда, — Освальд покачал головой, сведя брови; взгляд его сделался абсолютно нечитаемым. — Переписка, полагаю, тоже запрещена?

— В целях предосторожности, — подтвердил Гордон и кивнул.

— Я тебя понял, — холодным тоном ответил мужчина и, медленно подняв голову, наконец взглянул на Джеймса. — Но я клянусь тебе, Джим Гордон, — с ненавистью в голосе прошипел Освальд и, моментально изменившись в лице, приблизился к Джеймсу, — что, если с Нигмой случится хоть что-то, — Кобблпот поморщился, пытаясь подобрать верное слово, — нехорошее, ты сядешь вместе со мной. Ты же не думаешь, что я замалчивал твои грешки просто так, по старой дружбе? Мне кажется, многоуважаемым господам присяжным будет очень интересно послушать. Что думаешь? — Освальд улыбнулся. — Как, кстати, у Лесли дела?

— Не думаю, что ты в том положении, чтобы угрожать мне, — подчёркнуто сдержанно ответил Джим, приподняв подбородок и смотря на Освальда сверху вниз. — У тебя на неё ничего нет.

— Правда? — мужчина улыбнулся, театрально вскинув брови. — А мне кажется, Эду тоже есть, что сказать, — Джеймс едва подавил вспышку гнева. — И показать.

— Для начала дождись суда.

Джеймс поспешно покинул камеру, даже не оглянувшись на Освальда. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся и скрестил руки на груди.

Эдвард был прав: в глазах Гордона он всё ещё был любимой игрушкой Фиш Муни. Джеймс видел в нём трясущегося недоростка с разбитым носом, умоляющего сохранить его никчëмную жизнь, видел крысу без капли гордости, удобного информатора, который никогда не откажет, мальчика на побегушках — кого угодно, но не человека, которого он мог бы _уважать_. И если раньше Освальд, смирив гордость, использовал своё умение казаться безобидным и жалким для личных целей, то сейчас это безумно раздражало. Начиная свой путь, он лишь хотел немного уважения. Но даже сейчас, когда ему пришлось через столь многое пройти и столь многое потерять, он заслужил лишь пренебрежение. Может, это и было излишне сентиментальным, но именно Джим Гордон был тем, кто видел его в самом начале пути. Жалким мальчиком с зонтиком. И Освальд соврал бы, если бы сказал, что сейчас мнение Джеймса ему безразлично.

Джим был одним из немногих, кому Освальд когда-то доверял. И он видел, насколько они с Эдом близки. Но Освальд не ожидал, что тот решит этим знанием воспользоваться. По крайней мере, до того момента, пока не увидел, чéм обернётся его неподчинение. Возможно, сказанное Гордоном было лишь фарсом и попыткой запугать, но Освальд не мог поставить на кон столь многое. Он давно смирился, что Нигма — его слабость. Сложнее было смириться с тем, что эту слабость решил использовать против него человек, который когда-то был в глазах Освальда самым честным и благородным. Всë же мама была права.

***

— Не нравится мне всë это, — Гордон покачал головой. — Они ведь оба понимают, что избавляться от них нам невыгодно.

— Понимают, — Буллок кивнул. — Но, думаешь, станут рисковать?

— Кобблпот — точно нет, — Джим скептически нахмурил брови. — Но Нигма? Аркхэм — отвратительное место, и он заслужил находиться там, но будет ли он сидеть смирно хотя бы ради Пингвина? Такие, как Нигма, на жертвы в принципе не способны. Тогда как долго мы сможем удерживать его?

— Пока это единственный способ, — Харви вздохнул. — В противном случае, придётся перейти от угроз к действиям. Может, это и бесчеловечно, но они заслужили это, Джим.

Гордон слабо кивнул.

С точки зрения закона он поступил верно: они преступники, их место в тюрьме. Но с точки зрения морали... Джим не совсем понимал своих эмоций: они с Освальдом никогда не были друзьями или хотя бы хорошими знакомыми, но он чувствовал себя предателем. Они стояли за город, рисковали своими жизнями так же, как и остальные двадцать восемь человек и он сам. Но разве это снимало с них ответственность за все их прошлые деяния? Может, в какой-то момент они и встали на защиту Готэма. Но устранить их нужно было прежде, чем они снова стали бы его проклятьем. И в конце концов, успокаивал свою совесть Джеймс, Харви прав: они заслужили это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Строка для названия взята из песни “Protect me from what I want” — Placebo.


	3. Wanted love, wanted fame—got a flick on my face

Когда Эдвард оказался в Аркхэме впервые, он успокаивал себя тем, что хуже не будет, потому что хуже было попросту некуда. Но, как оказалось, он ошибался.

Здание до сих пор находилось в аварийном состоянии, но властям, кажется, было плевать. Проблемы с тепло-, водо- и энергоснабжением, видимо, тоже не волновали никого, кроме самих заключённых. Левое крыло оставалось полуразрушенным, а по всей больнице ходили сквозняки, так что Эд с обречённостью думал, что будет чудом, если он не загнётся здесь через месяц-два. Но хуже было даже не столь в физическом плане: за свою недолгую преступную карьеру Нигма привык ко многому. Больше всего нагнетали не крики заключённых по ночам и не общая атмосфера безысходности, а продуманные им же планы побега, которые он не мог осуществить. Эд метался от одного варианта к другому, но ни один из них не был действенным.

Гордон предусмотрел все возможные риски и исключил любую форму взаимодействия, так что согласовать дату побега не получится. Он мог разве что попытаться сбежать в одиночку и сразу после освобождения помочь выбраться Освальду. Это был единственный вариант. Эд вычеркнул его сразу же. Даже если его исчезновение заметят не сразу, даже если ему удастся скрыться на какое-то время, он чисто физически не успеет вытащить Освальда. Будучи на свободе, Эдвард изучил план строения Аркхэма и предположил, где могут быть тайные ходы и как устроена система вентиляции. Но ни он, ни Освальд никогда не были в Блэкгейте. Нигма помнил его план лишь поверхностно, но это всё равно ничего не давало: здание подверглось серьёзным изменениям во время реконструкции.

Единственное, на что он мог надеяться при побеге, — принципиальность Гордона. Но тот уже давно не был наивным и дотошно честным полицейским, следующим каждой букве закона. На этот раз он ясно дал понять, насколько серьёзны его намерения. Он не собирался шутить.

Но всë же Освальд был одним из центральных людей криминального Готэма, владел практически любого рода информацией и, главное, мог быть полезным полиции даже в нынешнем положении. Гордону, как комиссару, попросту невыгодно от него избавляться, поэтому шанс увидеть Освальда живым близился к пятидесяти процентам. Нигма с отчаянием понимал, что не мог не думать об этой вероятности. И эта мысль давила всё больше, соблазняла, изматывала его с каждым днём. Ведь он мог вновь обрести всё, что у него забрали, а мог по своей же вине потерять последнее, чего не отобрал у него этот город, — Освальда.

Неприятный лязг дубинки охранника по железу оповестил о том, что нужно было расходиться по камерам. Нигма бросил презрительный взгляд на толпу заключённых, начавшую проявлять какую-то активность. Он бы сказал, что эта масса напоминает муравейник, но нет: у муравьёв всё организованно и слаженно и совсем не похоже на то, что Эдвард наблюдал дважды в день уже в течение недели.

В камере было холоднее, чем в общей комнате. Эд поёжился. Обняв себя руками, сел на жёсткую койку и, выдохнув, упёрся затылком в стену. Прикрыл глаза, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Возможно, он даже завидовал здешним обитателям: большинство из них могло не обременять себя постоянными мыслительными процессами. Но его мозг упрямо продолжал работать, но уже не ища выход из ловушки, выхода не имеющей, а отправляя Эда в прошлое, на пирс, к готовой отплыть субмарине.

Если бы он только знал, что для них всё закончится так быстро и так нелепо, то не отпустил бы его тогда в пылающий город на верную смерть. Нашёл бы способ удержать. Но Освальд сказал ему прислушаться к сердцу, и Нигма прислушался. Вот только он всегда знал, что чувства губительны для него. Для холодного интеллекта они как брешь. Ему хотелось вновь заявить о себе и остаться в истории Готэма, при этом позволив себе такую откровенную слабость. Он планировал через пару часов быть в безопасности на континенте, вместе с Кобблпотом, горой денег и планами на новую жизнь. Но вместо этого сбивчиво извинялся перед Освальдом, перевязывал то место, где должен быть глаз, и надеялся, что этот город всё же каким-то чудом выстоит.

Они снова остались ни с чем, они снова были обычными преступниками.

Холодно. Спина начала неприятно ныть от долгого контакта с холодной стеной, но Эдварду было плевать. Злило и подавляло осознание того, что он абсолютно бессилен. Он мог только винить себя и жалеть об упущенных в прошлом возможностях.

Всего пару недель назад он, в относительном спокойствии и тепле, слушал планы Освальда на город. Конечно, он предполагал, что интерьер его особняка может смениться парой десятков квадратных футов и койко-местом, но никак не мог предвидеть, что Гордон зайдёт _настолько_ далеко.

А если бы он был хоть немного бдительнее, если бы всё-таки поговорил с Освальдом? Сейчас Эд жалел о том, что ничего не предпринял, но он ещё тогда догадывался, как Освальд отреагировал бы. Отмахнулся, сказал бы что-то вроде «Эд, твоя мнительность — не повод бросать всё», даже если «всем» были требующий реставрации отцовский особняк, могила матери и пара человек, с которыми Освальд до сих пор поддерживал подобие дипломатических отношений. Кобблпот не уехал бы. Готэм был для него бо́льшим, чем просто город, в котором он родился. Эдвард убедился в этом ещё полгода назад, стоя под дверью кабинета Гордона. Это был его выбор, и Эд не хотел идти против Освальда и его желаний.

Но если бы он только знал, чем всё закончится, плевать ему было бы на его желания. Ни этот город, ни сентиментальная привязанность к нему Освальда того не стоили. Да, Освальд возненавидел бы его, бросался бы обвинениями в том, что Эд возомнил себя правым решать его судьбу. Может, даже демонстративно обиделся бы. Но со временем всё равно отошёл бы, как это часто у него бывает после особо ярких гневных вспышек, смирился бы, выслушал убеждения Эда и, возможно, смог бы остепениться в другом городе. Там бы они были в безопасности, но… Что дальше? Поселились бы в тихом районе, слились с населением и стали вести скучную заурядную жизнь, как сотни тысяч других горожан? Звучит как бред.

Ни он, ни Освальд не смогли бы долго не выходить из тени. Его привлекали известность и внимание, Кобблпота — власть. Им всегда хотелось большего и никогда не хватало уже достигнутого. Освальд желал заполучить своё наследие, Нигме хотелось заявить о себе. Поэтому мирное сосуществование — совсем не то, к чему они стремились, и оба это понимали.

И сейчас Эд, в полной мере осознавший последствия _их_ выбора, без раздумий согласился бы даже на скучную заурядную жизнь в тихом районе какого-нибудь отдалённого от Готэма городка.

Или, может, он думал так только потому, что знал, насколько всё может быть хуже.

В детстве мама, мягкая и склонная к альтруизму женщина, которую Эд почти не помнил, учила его не задирать других, делиться и уступать, а ещё уметь довольствоваться малым. Потому что те, кто хотят слишком многого, в итоге остаются ни с чем.

***

Люди в Блэкгейте отличались от тех, кого Освальд видел в Аркхэме. По заключению судебных врачей все они были полностью вменяемы, но на деле оказалось, что не все и не полностью. Но, в отличие от обитателей Аркхэма, их жестокость нельзя было списать на невменяемость. Они убивали, насиловали и грабили, полностью осознавая, на что идут. Большинством заключённых Аркхэма руководили импульсы. Блэкгейта — жажда власти, славы, денег. Конечно, были и те, кто попал сюда по глупости, действуя в состоянии аффекта или сев нетрезвым за руль. Поэтому в каком-то смысле здесь было даже спокойнее, чем в психиатрической лечебнице. По крайней мере, риск быть наряженным в костюм клоуна на увеселение не самой благодарной публики всё-таки стал ниже. Освальда слегка передëрнуло от этого воспоминания.

Зато возрос шанс получить пару трещин в рёбрах просто потому, что более-менее физически развитым ублюдкам хотелось продемонстрировать своё превосходство.

Освальд почувствовал резкий толчок в плечо и в ту же секунду оказался впечатанным в стену, больно ударившись о неё затылком.

— Надо же, — притворно дружелюбным тоном проговорил нависнувший над ним мужчина. — Неужели сам Пингвин пожаловал. Какая честь.

Судя по тому, что это не вызвало никакой реакции у охраны, а несколько заключённых лишь лениво повернули головы, подобное считалось здесь за норму. Восхитительно.

Освальд смотрел в лицо мужчине, на тонкий с горбинкой нос, который даже можно было назвать благородным, и желтовато-серую кожу, будучи уверенным, что знал его. У Кобблпота было много связей, но не все из них он использовал исключительно на взаимовыгодных условиях.

Арестант был ненамного выше самого Освальда, но ощутимо сильнее. Шанс вырваться равнялся примерно нулю. Да и какой в этом смысл? Ближайшие пару месяцев до суда он всё равно проведёт здесь. Бежать ему было некуда.

— Кажется, в нашу последнюю встречу у тебя было на один глаз больше.

— Лучше отойди от меня, и я сделаю вид, что у меня внезапный приступ амнезии. Для твоего же блага, — сказал Освальд, пытаясь не выдавать внутреннего напряжения. — Или ты серьёзно думаешь, что я здесь не потому, что сам так захотел? Что не смог бы подкупить пару судей? — прошипел он, оскалившись и пытаясь создать хотя бы иллюзию контроля. — Попасть сюда по протекции копа, зад которого я прикрывал столько раз и с которым полгода назад оборонял город, — слишком даже для меня.

На словах это было ещё смешнее. Освальд, может, и посмеялся бы над такой нелепой иронией, но сейчас ему было явно не до смеха.

Его почти сломали тогда, в Аркхэме, когда он попал в лапы Джерома. Ему просто хотелось вырвать этот кусок из памяти как один из самых отвратительных моментов своей жизни. Но сейчас рядом не было Эдварда Нигмы, даже ненавидящего его и едва оправившегося от последствий заморозки. Рядом, по сути, никого не было. Оставалось надеяться лишь на себя.

Мужчина хищно ухмыльнулся, и Кобблпот почувствовал, как ускользает его последний шанс на хотя бы сносное существование.

— Как страшно, — сказал он и скорчил гримасу. — А ты забавный. Но слишком уж говорливый. Но ничего, — он поднёс к лицу Кобблпота вторую руку, большим пальцем коснулся его нижней губы и отогнул её. Освальд пытался не показывать сковавшего его ужаса. — Мы над этим поработаем, — он похлопал его по щеке. Освальд рефлекторно отвернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, и начал осматривать помещение, ища помощи. Всем было плевать. Он почувствовал, как к горлу подступила паника, и непроизвольно начал дышать чаще. — Правда?

— Отойди от меня.

— А то что? — мужчина самодовольно ухмыльнулся, обнажив ровный ряд зубов и упиваясь чувством собственного превосходства.

Морган. Его имя Генри Морган.

Освальд сотрудничал с ним ещё до падения мостов, пока тот не начал требовать слишком многого. Вполне обыденная ситуация для криминального Готэма, так что он сначала даже не придал ей особого значения. Прекращать сотрудничество с целой организацией из-за одного выскочки, посчитавшего, что он чего-то стоит, было невыгодно, так что Освальду пришлось заняться поиском метода воздействия на него. Как оказалось, прятать свои слабости Морган умел очень хорошо, даже мастерски. Но недостаточно хорошо для такого, как Кобблпот.

— Можешь делать со мной всё что угодно, — ответил Освальд и зло улыбнулся. — Вот только после этого дорогой дядя Генри уже вряд ли получит письмо от своей любимой сестрёнки Мэри и племянничка Джонни.

Он говорил уверенно, негромким, но твёрдым голосом. Но в груди всё сжалось от осознания того, что́ будет, если это не сработает. Его и без того убогое существование превратится в ад, и ни Эд, ни Джеймс, ни полиция — никто ему не поможет.

— Дешёвый блеф, — прорычав это, Генри оскалился и сжал его горло.

— Возможно. А может и нет, — Освальд улыбнулся и откинул голову назад. — Рискнёшь?

Кобблпот давно понял: самая действенная тактика — игра на слабостях. Он использовал её бесчисленное количество раз — и она всегда срабатывала. И этот не был исключением.

Хватка на горле ослабла, и Освальд резко подался вперёд, вырываясь из неё. С надменным видом отряхнув плечо, он окинул мужчину презрительным взглядом.

— Если в твоих интересах сохранить жизни сестры и племянника, советую передать своим дружкам, чтобы они искали развлечение в другом месте, — холодно бросил он и, сохраняя лицо, направился в противоположную от Моргана сторону, сопровождаемый тишиной и ошеломлёнными взглядами арестантов.

Его вдруг начало сильно трясти, и он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь дышать ровнее и глубже. Нельзя было демонстрировать свои страхи и слабости. В нынешних обстоятельствах — тем более. Освальд выдохнул и распрямил плечи. Он должен был выжить любой ценой.

После того случая его действительно оставили в покое, насколько это было возможно в реалиях Блэкгейта. Многие заключённые переговаривались о нём между собой, но самого Пингвина старались избегать. Всё-таки репутация криминального авторитета, хоть и бывшего, давала многое. К тому же, отбыть в крыле «C» девять полных дней без единого синяка или сломанного носа было подобно чуду.

Кобблпот не знал, стараниями ли нового комиссара или же его собственными, но пребывание в Блэкгейте всё более походило на уровень «терпимо». Отдельным пунктом он даже отметил то, что здесь не было того мерзкого желе, сделанного то ли из помоев, то ли из куриных мозгов, один вид которого вызывал у Освальда рвотный позыв и множество неприятных ассоциаций. По-клоунски рыжих, жутко смеющихся и безумных ассоциаций, подобных которым запирают не здесь, а севернее, в Аркхэме.

Залогом его относительно спокойного пребывания здесь во многом стали заработанный авторитет, хорошая память на детали и везение в чистом виде. А вот Эду могло не так повезти.

Конечно, Освальду не была безразлична его судьба, но ничего, кроме попытки шантажа Гордона, он предпринять не мог. К тому же, он поступил так, как Гордон того заслуживал. Он использовал против Освальда его слабость, а Кобблпот при необходимости мог использовать слабость бравого комиссара. Но чего бы Освальд ни добивался, какие обороты ни набирала бы его деятельность, Джеймс едва ли воспринимал его всерьёз. Кобблпот использовал его болевую точку в образе Лесли даже не столь потому, что хотел отомстить. Он использовал Ли, потому что риск жизни и свободе кого-то из его близких — единственное, что заставило бы Гордона испугаться. Угрозу карьере или репутации он едва ли воспринял бы всерьёз. Освальду пришлось поставить под угрозу безопасность чужой любви, чтобы обезопасить свою.

Но у него всё равно не было никаких гарантий, что Эдвард не пострадает. Угрожая Гордону, он огородил Эда от принудительного приёма препаратов и любого рода терапии. Но кто мог защитить Нигму от выходок окружающих его психов и, главное, от самого себя? Освальд знал: Аркхэм меняет людей, ломает их. Поэтому был совсем не уверен, что крайне эмоционально неустойчивому Эдварду не станет хуже.

Но если с Нигмой всё же что-то случится, у Освальда не останется точек давления, а такой расклад Гордону крайне невыгоден. Это давало хоть какую-то надежду на то, что Эдвард будет хотя бы в относительном порядке.

Освальд думал о том, что его вполне устраивает вид отношений, на котором они сошлись после осады. Он доверял ему, и Нигма, кажется, отвечал тем же. Конечно, полностью открываться он не спешил, но Кобблпоту было достаточно и этого.

Освальд впервые за несколько лет снова принимал заботу Эда, не ожидая ножа в спину. Но он не строил иллюзий по поводу Нигмы, прекрасно понимая, что ему нужен был союзник, а не сам Освальд.

Он не знал, как Эдвард отреагировал на слова Джеймса и воспринял ли их всерьёз. Конечно, он доверял Нигме. Но не мог не предположить, что в один прекрасный день ему не надоест гнить в психиатрической лечебнице и что желание забрать своё не затмит желание увидеть Освальда живым. Кобблпот не был уверен, сможет ли простить очередное предательство, но не исключал этого.

Да, может, он не был ему хорошим другом. Но он сделает всё, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. И попытается понять, если Эд выберет не его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Строка для названия взята из песни “Running after my fate” — Jean-Pierre Taieb.


End file.
